


私房柔情

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A true gen fic, Gen, No Romance, bucky is a badass but also a softie, rated for swear words, though you can wear shipping goggles if you wanna
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 克林特巴顿，职业级人形咸鱼，遇见了巴恩斯，可怕的迷之纸杯蛋糕烘焙师以及坚果小偷。又名，巴基巴恩斯是怎样毁掉他的硬汉形象的。





	私房柔情

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Closet Softie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10307423) by [BuckyKingOfMemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyKingOfMemes/pseuds/BuckyKingOfMemes). 



什锦干果不见了。

那种最好的，昂贵的什锦干果，由十二种坚果和大粒葵花籽以及水果干混合而成的什锦干果，那种托尼很少会留在公共楼层给大家吃的什锦干果，不见了。

克林特一整个早上都在期待它。

伴随着和史蒂夫一起进行的地狱般的早晨“慢跑”，伴随着娜特将他的屁股扔到训练垫上，伴随着一次射出多支不同重量的箭头一遍又一遍，好让托尼观察和修正他的设计，他一直在想着，想着等这一切结束之后，我就可以上楼去，瘫在沙发上，一边看狗片，一边吃美味的什锦干果，毫无罪恶感。

它不见了。

克林特会给某人一箭。

只要他找到是谁偷走了什锦干果。

* * *

 

kingofmemes posted：

昨天我在公园里看到一只悲伤的鸭子，总是被其他鸭子啄。因此今天我带了一些什锦干果去，我们一起吃了一顿美味的午餐。我想他可能就是上周追着山姆死磕的那只鸭子，如果是这样的话，我正式宣布他是我最新的最好朋友。

Posted at 3:29 PM, 24379 notes

* * *

 

那是……那是巴恩斯吗？不可能是巴恩斯吧。那个在公园里教一群孩子如何扔棒球的大家伙没可能是冬兵的。这太可笑了。巴恩斯可能已经回到了大厦，忧郁沉思或是干点其他的啥，绝对没可能肩上驮着一个手臂受伤的六岁小孩在这儿扔疯狂曲线球的。那里有十几个不同年龄的孩子聚集在一起，试图模仿他的投球。那个大家伙的头发长度倒是和巴恩斯一样，但巴恩斯的头发绝对不会被小孩子瞎编了辫子，上面还带着一个蒲公英花冠。而且巴恩斯也宁愿放松一下他的右手而不是对付一大群孩子吧，对吗？即使这些脏兮兮的小怪物表现得非常好。

肯定是其他人。克林特继续往前走。

* * *

 

kingofmemes posted：

今天我学到了新的知识：如果我扔棒球足够用力的话，它就会因为冲击而炸裂开来。而且如果你准备这样做，你最好做好教一大堆孩子爆裂投球技术的准备，因为他们是绝不会放过你的。

Posted at 4:47 PM, 26658 notes

* * *

 

克林特确实是被放在他门口的包裹绊倒了。也许他是个复仇者，但在漫长的一周最后的漫长一天结束之后，他真是很累了。而且一般也不会有什么东西被扔在走廊里绊人吧，什么鬼。

克林特抓起盒子疲惫地走进自己的房间里，希望这不是一个炸弹，如果是的话，他就得被炸飞了，因为他太累了，打开盒子之前都没有检查一下。

不是炸弹。那是一件奇怪的针织衫。足够大，很适合他。有一个兜帽和一个卫衣口袋，但没有袖子。它整体是由柔软的深紫色纱线织成的，暖和得不可思议。这……某种程度上说是完美的，他只是之前抱怨过很难找到适合他穿的，暖和而又不会限制射箭的衣服。

他穿上了它，它比看上去更温暖，比托尔神圣的头发更柔软。克林特很喜欢它。

但这是谁送给他的？

* * *

 

kingofmemes posted：

我不在乎别人怎么说，织毛衣是一种适用于战斗的技能，如果你不同意的话我会和你打一架的，用我的织毛衣针。

Posted at 3:42 AM, 47292 notes

* * *

 

吧台上放着纸杯蛋糕。厨房吧台上放着美丽、光荣、还热乎着的纸杯蛋糕。在有人来阻止他之前克林特会把它们吃个精光。

好吧，也许他和会和娜特分享，不然的话她会让他后悔的。娜特最坏了。

等等，这些纸杯蛋糕是给他准备的吗？它们是薰衣草味的，撒着紫色糖霜，另一半是小黑巧克力和红丝绒三明治。也许只是个巧合？克林特一边往嘴里塞第三个薰衣草纸杯蛋糕一边沉思。黑红色的那种蛋糕里，一些有深红色的夹心从层间渗漏出来，看上去像血。娜特已经走过他身边并且拿起了其中的两个，他吓了一跳，不过他已经习惯了她总是悄无声息地在他身后出现。她最坏了。克林特没有对此发表意见，他的嘴被第四个蛋糕填满了，它们真的很好吃。

娜特发出了一声小小的鼻音，克林特正将手伸向一个红色的纸杯蛋糕，她打掉了他的手。“那些是我的。”她一嘴蛋糕，咕噜着说，她只会在有必要的时候端庄优雅。

“谁说的？”克林特问， 虽然他拿起了另一个紫色的蛋糕。

娜特指了指纸碟，刚刚放着克林特的蛋糕的地方，有一些乱七八糟的刻字：任务里玩得开心，别挂了。下面是一个箭头和蜘蛛的小图案，没有署名。

呵呵。

娜特吞下蛋糕。“要是不想在事前通报会上迟到的话，我们现在就得走了。”

哦，不。纸杯蛋糕。还剩了这么多。克林特不想将它们留下。在大厦里它们见不到明天早上的太阳。

“带上纸杯蛋糕。”娜特命令道，冲出房间。

娜特最好了。

* * *

 

kingofmemes posted：

纸杯蛋糕最棒了，你可以做一个真正的大蛋糕，或者是40个小蛋糕，超棒的。一直不停做下去我会死的，谁来帮我吃光它们。

Posted at 5:43 PM, 23749 notes

* * *

 

巴恩斯是想找死，这是唯一符合逻辑的结论。在会上，尼克弗瑞正在讲话中，他突然毫无理由地大叫了一声“卧槽”！

那是会让你被骂个狗血淋头的状况。克林特知道。他就是人类的灾难，而巴恩斯明显更胜于他，虽然他看上去挺有种的——他还坐在那，当弗瑞瞪他的时候和他目光相接。弱一点的家伙和某些硬汉在这样的眼神下就会崩溃了。

巴恩斯等着他离开，并且忍耐了接下来的训斥只回答是的长官，不长官，对不起长官。一等到会议结束他就迅速地冲出了房间。

怪人。

* * *

 

kingofmemes posted：

你被一只小猫抓过肚子吗？因为你救了它然后秘密地把它藏在你的卫衣口袋里？让我来告诉你，这样会1、很痛。2、心痛，因为我爱她，而她讨厌我。

Posted at 4:47 AM, 37294 notes

* * *

 

克林特摇摇晃晃地走进公共房间，糟糕的事情变得更糟了，悭吝的治疗也不是完全有用，好烦。他回到家时发现来福推倒了一盆绿植，泥土撒得满屋都是。需要洗澡。来福不喜欢洗澡。而且他还需要对付一场讨厌的感冒。因此现在克林特又累，又带伤，又病，又湿，而且还脏兮兮的。

啊，生活。不。

巴恩斯在沙发上，看见克林特站在那里时他抬起眉毛，打量着他一周以来所遭受的灾难。也许他判定克林特就是一条人形咸鱼了。

克林特可怜兮兮地打了个喷嚏。

巴恩斯站了起来，克林特看着他，他太疲惫了，不在乎。

“你看上去需要一个抱抱。”巴恩斯告诉他。

克林特花了一点时间想将他希望巴恩斯会说的话和巴恩斯实际上说的话区别开来，然后他说：“什么？”因为他做不到。

“一个拥抱，想要一个吗？”巴恩斯重复道。像克林特一样，慢慢地说。他的速度，公平地说，他的大脑基本上是按照醉鬼的节奏在运行的。

“我……以为你是个不会拥抱的朋友。”

“绝大部分时间是。但我今天心情非常好，而你看上去像是需要一个拥抱，或者是仁慈地给你一刀。而我不想让这把刀子染上血，我刚刚清洁过它。”

呵呵，这真是……呵呵。他应该感动还是害怕吗？克林特不觉得他有力气同时调动这两种感情。

“所以，拥抱，来一个？”

“……好啊，来吧。”

巴恩斯是个奇怪的拥抱者。他缓慢而小心，就好像他等着什么东西被引爆一样，但一旦他抱住了他，那感觉就像被这世界上最好的熊熊抱着一样。强壮、稳定、比克林特还高。操。不过挺好。

“谢谢。”克林特踮着脚喃喃道。

“好啦，好啦，坐在沙发上，在你昏过去之前我会给你做些汤。”

巴恩斯是如此柔软。克林特想着，瘫在沙发上，睡着了。

* * *

 

kingofmemes posted：

事实证明，治疗暴躁的最佳方法是热食和友好，死亡威胁或许也有所帮助。

不管哪种，我会为了确保疗效而同时进行。

Posted at 4:47 AM, 5392 notes

* * *

 

作者注：请注意巴基没有给鸭子喂面包，因为对鸟来说面包是不好的食物，你不应该给它们喂食面包，否则可能会引起严重的健康问题。坚果和蔬菜都很好，谷歌一下吧。


End file.
